


Markson short stories

by justwantaq



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwantaq/pseuds/justwantaq
Summary: Drabbles of Markson, more or less than 100 words.





	1. Trust fall

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment ^^

Jackson is lying on Mark's knees.

"Jack ah, do you scare that you'll be fallen down?" The elder plays on his lover's brown hair.

"No." Jackson answers firmly.

"Why?"

"Because you'll always behind me and hold me back. I trust you, Markie ah, and it's called _trust fall_ '." Jackson stares wide-eyed and smiles at Mark.

Mark kisses on Jackson's lips, he already know.

"But at that time, why did you pinch my nipples?" Jackson glowers at Mark.

"You're so hot, I can't hold it." Mark honestly admits.

"Can't you wait til' at night?"

"I hate waiting, you know that. Let's do it now." The elder pushes down his baobei, and they do something...


	2. Sweet medicine

A fan threw the bottle at Mark on the stage. Jackson stares wide-eyed at the wound on his face.

"Mark, it looks bad."

"I'm OK, Jack. It'll go away right now."

"I don't think so." The younger kisses on the wound, "How? Feel at ease?"

"Yes..."

"If you feel tired or hurt, just tell me, I'll kiss you."

Mark nodded. Jackson is always his sweet medicine.


	3. Wo ai ni

_**Both Mark and Jackson speak Chinese.** _

_***_

"Yi En, can I ask you this problem?"

"Yes." Yi-en nods, smiles and looks at Ka Yee.

"What do these words mean: _wall_ , _eyes_ , _knee_ in English?" Ka Yee blicks his eyes.

"Wall, eyes, knee." _(Wo ai ni)_. After answering Ka Yee, Yi En has just realised, it is... Ka Yee is good at English, why does he ask him...

"I love you too, let's make the date."

"Silly Gaga, let me tell you this."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment ^^


End file.
